Of Christmastime
by AshleyTangerine
Summary: Just a sweet story of Christmastime, set 4 months after Ritsu falls in love. Features Nostalgia, Erotica, Domestica(sort of), Mistake, Romantica, Egoist and Fanatica(?) XD I made that up. What's Ritsu to give Takano on Christmas Eve? And does Yukina still love Kisa(what a stupid question). REVIEW, PEOPLE!


Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction!

Warnings: swearing, lemons! ^^

The fangirl is my new friend Angela, cake references are dedicated to Manasij and of course, the entire thing is dedicated to my lovely Route members and co-fans of JR and SiH!

Written for the contest at Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica on FB. Contain mention of almost all pairings except Terrorist and Trifecta. Please, R & R! I worked for nine hours straight on this *sweatdrops*

Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAKANO-SAN! ^3^

**Of Christmastime  
**

**Prologue**

**-Nostalgia-**

In Ritsu's last year of high school in good ol' England, he was introduced to the Secret Santa custom.

It had been one of his cuter fangirls (what? Takano-san wasn't the only one entitled to them!), who had shyly suggested the idea at one of the meetings of the school council, when they had been planning the Winter Fest.

"What on earth is that?" he'd asked, and had been met by bemused looks around the table, before the president had chuckled, breaking the silence.

"I always forget you're not brought up here, Onodera." Irritated by the man's smirk, he'd looked around at the now smiling members before Angela (that was her name) had explained it to him.

He'd thought it was the stupidest custom ever, and had been met by more blank stares as he expressed his opinion.

"Live a little, Onodera," President MacKinley had said with a condescending pat on his shoulder, when the meeting had been dismissed. "Keep up that attitude, and no girls will want to date such an unromantic guy."

(Why did he always end up with superiors who behaved so…so damn SUPERIOR?!)

Not what you would call the fondest memory (especially since his secret Santa(s?) had turned out to be around fifteen girls who had chased him 'round the campus when he tried to get away).

Yep. Stupidest idea ever.

He really shouldn't have even brought the subject up. Ever.

"T-Takano-san!" The man in front of him just stalked forward, making him back into the bookcase. Takano's eyes were a deep golden, glowing like a predator as he put his hand on one side of Ritsu's head and leaned in, his breath hot against a sensitive earlobe.

"Tell me, Ritsu." Ritsu let out something that sounded like a 'meep!' when the other bit down on the appendage, and shrank back even more into the shadows. "Tell me what you said again." This was bad. Really, really bad.

WHY had he brought it up that day? WHY?!

Oh yeah. It all began exactly five hours earlier.

And it was all his fault.

**24****th**** December, 2011 (in the morning)**

"Ricchan! This came in delivery!"

Ritsu jerked his head up from his nearly-finished proposal, at the weary (more like half-dead) voice of the baby-faced editor, who'd just wobbled in. Kisa was holding out a package. Wondering whose manuscript it was (as far as he knew, all of them had been collected), he grabbed it automatically and ripped it open.

A box of cherry-flavored chocolates. Imported.

Huh?

Of course, Takano chose that moment to look over at him.

"OI! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLACKING OFF, MORON!"

Ritsu snapped. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M TRYING TO EAT THIS HERE?! HUH?!"

"STOP TALKING BACK TO ME!"

As if on cue, Mino chose that moment to slide to the floor.

"Aaah! Mino-san!" Ritsu rushed over to the guy, the same moment as Takano hollered "WAKE UP NOW YOU DIPSHIT!"

Pretty much a normal last day of Hell Week, yeah.

It was quite some time, however, after Mino had been restored with a black tea can in his left hand and paper-cutter in his right, when they noticed the boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" Takano's voice was brusque. "Who might you be?"

The boy (he'd be around twenty) trembled like a leaf. Taking pity on the guy, Ritsu offered him a feeble smile. "Are you looking for something?"

"Uh…" Come to think of it, the kid kind of resembled him, all big green eyes and chocolate hair (both darker than his, though). "Um, h-has there been any, um, deliveries here? It was supposed to go to the shounen d-department but-!"

Takano let out a cross between a growl and a snarl, and both Ritsu and the kid jumped before they realized he was on the phone. Ritsu's eyes (already dropping shut) widened slightly when he looked from the kid to the desk which held that…thing. "Do you mean that?" He pointed to the bear.

The boy widened his already huge eyes. "Why would he…Um-yes." He trotted over and grabbed it, before bowing deeply. "Sorry for the trouble! I'm Takahashi Misaki, please take care of me!"

Ritsu and Takano stared. Kisa emerged out of his pile. Mino actually looked awake.

Obviously Takahashi (no doubt an intern) had never heard of Emerald's Hell Week.

"Onodera Ritsu," Ritsu offered, in an attempt to break the silence. "Now, if you don't mind-?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry to intrude!" and with that Takahashi practically ran out of the office…

…and straight into a grinning managing director.

"Ah! What do we have here, Chibi-tan?" Isaka grabbed the parcel from the stuttering boy and held it out of reach to survey it. "Oooh, cherry-flavored chocolates! You are so lo-ved!"

Ritsu suddenly felt a strong sense of empathy with Takahashi.

"Ryuichirou-sama, please stop bullying Takahashi-kun." The kind-looking secretary had snuck up behind Isaka.

Isaka pouted. "You're no fun, Asahina." He turned to the editors and beamed. "I see the holiday spirit has snuck into the department!"

Since Emerald smelled faintly of a rotting corpse and looked like an earthquake had toppled all the books (and part of the ceiling), any spirit that might have entered the department would probably be the kind that ate small children. Ignoring this fact, Takano greeted the annoying guy gruffly. "Isaka-san. What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite editors~!" Isaka sang, breezing into the room (Ritsu had no idea how he avoided the piles of manuscript). "Ah-hello, Oda-kun!"

Ritsu froze.

It was Takano who broke the awkward silence. "It's Onodera."

"Ah, yes!" Isaka mercifully hadn't noticed. "I hear you have some interesting customs to share with us~!"

What? Ritsu rubbed at his red eyes. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"The Secret Santa, of course~!" Beside him, Takahashi visibly stiffened. "And it's all thanks to Chibi-tan that I remembered!" A pat on the head, which the poor guy shrunk away from.

Oh. Oh. He was talking about those stupid forms the Sapphire girls (who were in charge of the Marukawa Gala this year) had sent out in November, asking for suggestions for games they could play and events they could have with the other departments- to Encourage Co-operation, the forms said in bold. (Ritsu didn't even want to know why the BL department wanted to co-operate with shoujo.)

He'd gone ahead and put down the words Secret Santa in the games. Why'd he done that, again?

"And-?" Ritsu had a feeling where this was going. And he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"And we must do it, of course!" Isaka ruffled Ritsu's head. "We need paper slips, and a bowl, and…"

"NOW?" Ritsu screeched faintly. A body toppled out of a random pile. Probably Hatori. Yoshino-sensei had been late again…

"But of course!" the director beamed. "So you know whom to buy presents for early!"

Kisa, who'd just returned from the printers, let out a piteous moan.

Ritsu wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly the entire department was being evacuated by a far-too-cheerful-for-one-in-the-morning Isaka, and they were all dropping little folded papers with their names on it into a huge box.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kisa grumbled as they came back, fiddling with the paper he'd picked up. "What if we pick up our own name? And we're not even doing it for twelve days!"

"Saves money." Mino shrugged, a slightly freaky smile on his face. Everyone sweat-dropped as he ambled out of the building. "Have a good time, Kisa! Good luck with popping the question, Hatori!"

Kisa suddenly became very interested in texting someone on his phone and hurried out as well, followed by Hatori who was-surprise-talking on his phone as well. Ritsu wondered who the hell would phone him at one-thirty in the morning. *A/N: Any guesses? :3*

Which left Ritsu alone with Takano.

"Um. You are all right, aren't you?" Ritsu was a bit startled at the maniacal grin on Takano's face.

"Oh, I'm more than all right, Ritsu. Really, you're as jumpy as a cat." Takano leaned in; inhaling the extreme stench coming off Ritsu's clothes like it was cologne. Ritsu thought this was a bit over-the-top.

Then Takano made a face. "We haven't bathed forever, have we?"

Ritsu nodded, smirk forming on his face. It wasn't often that he was glad that he stunk.

"Then let's take one together after we get home, hm?"

"…PERV!"

**-Erotica-**

Kisa frowned at the screen.

Yukina wasn't replying.

He wrapped his overly-huge coat around himself and set off at a brisk pace. The new flat they'd moved into was only a ten-minute walk from Marukawa, fortunately. Kisa knew Yukina would flip out if he learnt that he'd walked alone from the building in the dead of night, but he didn't care at the moment. It's not like the worrywart would know. And the streets teemed with people-this time of the year, Kisa figured, everyone was too excited to be asleep.

As soon as he turned the corner, he sneezed. "Wha-?"

It was snowing.

Lovely little flakes fell round him like a halo. Kisa blinked at the angel before him before his mind processed it was his boyfriend. "Yukina?"

"Kisa-san!" Yukina practically ran the five feet that separated them, scooping up the shivering man into an embrace. Kisa sighed softly at the lovely feel of those strong hands wrapped in fur, before he realized Yukina was kind of gazing down at him with a worried expression. "You were walking home again?"

"Um…" Whoops. The gaze had evolved into a stern look.

"I know you're not a child Kisa-san, so why are you always doing this?" Kisa trembled at his tone- was it wrong to feel thrilled that he had been worried?

"Well, you could have at least answered my text," he mumbled, burrowing his face into Yukina's chest. For once, he didn't care at all that everyone in the street was probably staring at them as they passed by. So warm…

Yukina shifted and hugged him back properly, before gently turning him around to face someone. Kisa blinked again at the sudden loss of warmth before realizing, yet again belatedly, that he was facing a giant of a man even taller than Yukina. "Yukina?"

"This is my former sempai, Kisa-san." Yukina's voice was gentle. "He tutored me in the art of selling." A sudden grin burst across his face. "I was exactly thirteen then, by the way. We met during summer break."

The man beamed back. "I suppose this is him, Yukina-kun?" He had a kind face, Kisa thought, just the kind of person who would be an older brother to his boyfriend. He bowed. "I'm Kusama Nowaki. Please pardon me for holding up Yukina. We lost track of time."

Kisa took the offered card and held out his own. "Kisa Shouta. But you probably know that already." A subtle glare at Yukina, who merely grinned. He flushed and glanced down at the card.

_Dr. Kusama Nowaki_

_Pediatrician_

_Musashino Medical College_

_M.D. (New York)_

Whoa.

Kisa's thoughts must have showed on his face, because Yukina snickered. "Don't be too intimated by that, he's just a big goof who likes kids. Right Wacchan?"

Kusama grinned back. "You're learning, Yukina-kun." He turned to Kisa. "I wish I could properly converse with the man who stole my little otouto's heart, but I have a-" he looked at something over Kisa's head and his eyes lit up even more "-husband to meet. Who looks like he's in a hurry. Sorry, Yukina-kun, I have to go!" And with that the big man was hurrying up the street. Kisa turned watch him sneak up on a cinnamon-haired man who yelled at him before pulling him out of the crowd and disappearing. Kisa felt Yukina shiver beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Aah," Yukina laughed a little nervously, as they continued on their way to the flat, "his husband happens to be my literature professor."

Kisa stared at Yukina, even as they reached the stairs. "Wait. The devil professor everyone spazzes about before exams?"

Yukina gave a little nod.

Kisa decided then, based on Yukina's observations about the professor, that Kusama certainly was a remarkable man.

They entered the flat, Kisa shuffling the keys before finding the right one and sliding open the door. As soon as the door closed, Yukina's mouth was on his. Kisa looked up to see a branch hanging from the doorway.

"...Mistletoe?"

"I got some the other day," Yukina explained. "I couldn't resist."

"...you are such a _sap_." Kisa didn't mind though.

"I'm sorry for not texting you back," Yukina cooed, sliding his lips down Kisa's smooth jaw. Kisa trembled as those warm lips slid down next to his collarbone, unfastening the buttons of his coat and shirt with deft artist's hands painting a line of nerve-endings on fire. "I thought I'd go pick you up as a surprise- I really forgot about it when I saw Wacchan. It's been ages since I met him." Kisa suddenly felt guilty- the life of a manga-ka was no fairytale. It meant odd hours and writer's block and constant hounding by editors for deadlines, whether you met them or not. Yukina had only just started his career, and he was already becoming detached from the outer world.

As if reading his thoughts, Yukina suddenly brought his eyes level with Kisa's. "Kisa-san, you might have been the reason I thought of this path, but I chose it because I liked it. Please, don't go blaming yourself for this."

"I-idiot, why would I do that?" Kisa turned his head around at these words, flushing. How did Yukina do that?

"Kisa-san."

Those perfect, intense hazel eyes. That classic, marble-cut nose. Those lovely full lips which could take his breath away with a peck. That messy brown-blond hair. That _face_.

Kisa closed his eyes, unable to deal with the sensory overload of a lust-filled Yukina.

"I love you." None of them knew who said it first, and by the time Kisa realized they were going to go at it against the door, it was too late to back out. Yukina pressed against him, suddenly divested of his shirt and jacket, and the friction was wonderful against his own bare chest. He keened as the blond dropped down and mouthed him through his jeans. "Yu-Yukina!"

Slowly, torturously, the blond unzipped his jeans with his teeth, and then in a swift movement, they were pooling around his ankles along with his boxers. Yukina nuzzled against the rapidly hardening length, making Kisa gasp into the hand he'd clamped around his own mouth.

"How do you want it, Kisa-san?" It really had been far too long, Kisa mused. He'd have liked a hot chocolate and cuddling in bed if it had been a few days ago, but he hadn't had Yukina for nearly three weeks- this particular month had been hectic. He let out another keening moan as Yukina licked the tip, swirling his tongue around it like it was a sweet and looking up at Kisa with those eyes. His decision was made in the fraction of a second.

"I want you dry."

Yukina's eyes widened, before darkening and he stood up, pulling Kisa into the bedroom.

Hot mouths lined up against each other. Tongues danced like there was no tomorrow as they twisted around each other, contact searing them-like here was the bliss of heaven and the heat and pain-

"Aaaaahhh!" Kisa clamped down on the scream before he frightened Yukina.

"Are you all-?"

"Shh, it's fine-just don't move, not yet…"

Torturous minutes for both bodies on the bed. Panting, gasping, slip-sliding and struggling for balance. Yukina leaned up and kissed him, and suddenly it wasn't so painful anymore. Up, and down. A hiss, and slow thrusting. Rhythmic, just like their breaths.

And then a scream of pleasure so great it hurt. The blond wrapped an arm around him and steadied him, his thrusts now frantic. Kisa could hear something, a thudding noise and a roar like a crashing wave threatening to overwhelm him even as he stared down into that beloved face, eyes filled with tears when he recognized what it was.

"Our hearts beat in sync," Yukina whispered.

Yes, Kisa supposed, yes they do, even as they kissed again and the world exploded behind their eyelids.

**-Egoist-**

A cold hand pressing against his own in the middle of the night.

"Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki-I'm cold."

Nowaki smiles at Hiroki's blush. "Let me warm you up?"

"Mm-hmm."

**-Nostalgia-**

Takano had fallen asleep in the shower. AGAIN.

Ritsu had fortunately resisted his idiot's advances and told him to wait, even though the man had whined and promised that it wouldn't happen again and grumbled on when he'd continued to refuse. Really, the guy was such a nag! He'd keeled over right in the middle of an argument and trapped the smaller brunet underneath him. It took him all of seven minutes to extract himself from the mess of limbs and turn off the shower before dragging his boyfriend out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Damn, but the man was heavy! At least this wasn't his own apartment, or Takano would've pitched a fit about the state of the floor even before he started molesting him.

Stupid perv, he thought fondly.

Ritsu sighed as he toweled his boyfriend's mussed hair before rummaging in the drawer for pajamas. He pretended not to look down at all as he somehow managed to slip them on the man, and pulled the quilt over him. Then he turned round again and got out one of the pairs he'd left in there the last month, slipping them on himself and one of Takano's oversized(and incredibly comfortable) shirts. He sat down on the bed, looking down at Takano's face.

He looked so peaceful while asleep. Like nothing had hurt him. Almost delicate, in a way that was difficult to explain- and innocent despite all that had happened to him.

Despite all Ritsu had done to him.

"Ritsu…"

Ritsu turned, startled, before he realized that Takano was still asleep.

He says my name in his sleep?

An inexplicable feeling of guilt welled up in him. Here he was, complaining about dressing the guy, when less than a year ago, when Ritsu had done everything he could to push him away; this same guy had carried him home from the station.

_**Why do you love me so much? What did I ever do except stalk you for three years?**_

He still remembered the answer he'd been given over four months ago, like it was yesterday.

"_You loved me unconditionally. And still do. That's why."_

Ritsu blushed violently as he thought about the lovemaking that had followed those words.

Yet, he pondered, there was something missing in all this. They'd been together over four months, yet all they'd done was completely-vanilla? Ritsu wasn't into kinky shit, by no means, but wasn't sex supposed to be a bit exciting? Not that it wasn't as it was- Takano was experienced and knew exactly which buttons to press to turn the small brunet into a gibbering mess, but-!

It would be nice if he could do what Takano did to him, wouldn't it?

Ritsu frowned to himself as he grasped a part of the quilt. He really liked bottoming though, no matter how embarrassing the process was. The thought of topping him was-attractive, but not something he would consider now.

**Plus he's never given me any indication that he wants to do that!**

Satisfied with this conclusion, Ritsu moved on. **What else could I do?**

His eyes fell on the calendar across the room. 22nd, 23rd- 24th.

Shit. He'd forgotten the present(a key holder) at the office.

"What an unsexy present."

Ritsu tried and failed to repress the memory of those words. "Am I really that uninteresting?" Sure, it had been his fault for handing over the stupid cake to the stupid receptionists. But the stupid smirk on Takano-san's face had made up for it, hadn't it?

"But we didn't get to taste it that time either," he muttered. So should he get a cake this time?

What else, what else?

Ritsu wished he could wake up the man and ask him what he wanted for his birthday, but once he envisioned the grand total of one way(=more sex) that approach could end, he gave up on it.

Does he have any kinks, I wonder?

Oh, now that was a train of thought. Ritsu was pretty easygoing, and he wouldn't mind a little foodplay or something (his mouth suddenly ran dry at the thought of licking chocolate off a certain part of Takano's…)

**He could be interested in rolepla-WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS, AGAIN?!**

Ritsu wondered when he'd turned into a major pervert.

"_Call me Masamune."_

The remembrance sent shivers down his spine. Takano had pinned him with his golden eyes up against the shower wall and told him that.

And it hadn't been the first time either. He'd asked for it when they first got together. Then on every anniversary. Halloween. Even weekends.

No way was he going to call him that, though. It was wayyy too embarrassing. He was a polite Japanese guy, even if he did live in England.

…right?

"Damn. Maybe I should work on my proposal?"

Yeah, that's what he's do. He'd ask the big lug in the morning. And if all he wanted was- er, cake- he'd get cake all right.

Ritsu was just adding the finishing touches to his proposal when sunlight started sifting through the curtains. He quickly hit the Save button, relieved that it was done and wobbled over sleepily to the curtains to close them properly. He drew them, and something fell on his head.

"What the-?" Ritsu trailed off as he peered at the curious looking brown fur hat. It had two raised parts on each side of the head. In the feeble light he couldn't really see much, so it was pretty much pointless to expect he could spot any distinguishing things about it. Why on earth was it hanging from the alcove above the window in the first place? Ritsu put the thing on his head. To his surprise, it was a perfect fit. Two tassels hung down from each side of the hat- bonnet strings, he guessed. He tied them. It was actually quite comfortable.

If you asked Ritsu later why in the life of him he had done all that, he wouldn't be able to tell you, since his mind was more than a bit woozy then. The wonders that three sleepless nights can do to you are multifold.

Curious as to how he looked, Ritsu padded out into the living room. There was a mirror in front of the sink. Ritsu slunk over and looked at his reflection.

He was pretty sure the resulting scream woke the entire building.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His reflection screamed back at him, with black-lined sleep-deprived eyes, pale face, and cat ears and a shirt which declared…

_Property of Takano Masamune_

Takano had been in the middle of quite a pleasant dream involving Ritsu baking creampuffs in an apron (and nothing else) when he heard the scream.

He jumped out of bed and strode towards the living room, worried that something had happened to his boyfriend. "Ritsu?"

An almighty shriek. Takano was just in time to see a Ritsu-shaped shadow duck underneath the couch. "Don't come in!"

"Um, ok?" Pretty much at a loss, the brunet just stood there trying to peer over the couch (which was sort of impossible, given that it was now pushed against the wall).

Just what was Ritsu trying to hide, anyway?

"Ritsu? You all right, love?"

"Yes, I am! I'm just searching for something! Go away!" This was perplexing. Takano considered.

Then he walked back to the bedroom. "Fine."

Ritsu heaved a sigh of relief when the door closed. He crept out of underneath the couch. This was unbelievable. Of all the shirts he could have chosen… he shook his head and turned, ready to go to the bathroom to change.

And froze when warm arms enveloped him.

"Mmm, so is this the big secret my neko-chan was hiding?"

Oh. My. God.

Ritsu whipped his head round to see Takano smirking devilishly at him, WHAT THE HELL?

"But you went into the bedroom! I saw the door close!"

"I came out of the balcony. There's a back door."

"…hell."

"So what's my naughty kitten up to?" Takano leant right in to sniff at him and Ritsu squirmed in his grip, feeling rather like that guy from the _Junai Romantica_ episode he'd watched the other day (it was an accident! Ritsu was not into yaoi anime of any shape or form. Nope!) Takano reached up to pull at the ear and Ritsu shot him an incredulous look. "What the hell? Do you have a cat fetish?!"

Takano ignored him. "Say 'nya!'" he teased.

"…you have a cat fetish." Ritsu tried to process this.

**Well, you were the one wondering if he was into roleplay-STOP, my dear brain.**

Takano grinned at him, rather like a cat himself, and then proceeded…

…to tickle him.

The tickling match lasted exactly five minutes and forty-nine seconds. They were both laughing like kids by the end, heaving and panting from the exertion. That was fun, Ritsu realized. It wouldn't mind doing that again.

Takano was still chuckling warmly as he pulled Ritsu close. "Not a cat fetish. Just a Ritsu fetish."

Ritsu blushed cherry-red at those words. Suddenly he was very much aware of Takano's body leaning over him, pressing him back into the bookcase behind him. Too aware.

"Masamune…"

Takano's eyes widened. **What did he say?**

"Say it again," he demanded.

"Say what?" Ritsu looked breathless, and he was exactly where Takano wanted him. Takano strode forward without even realizing it.

"T-Takano-san!" Those lovely malachite eyes took away his breath every time he looked into them, as lush green as new grass in spring. Takano knew dimly that Ritsu was probably as hypnotized as he was right now, but he dismissed the idea almost instantly.

"Tell me, Ritsu." Ritsu let out something that sounded like a 'meep!' when Takano bit down on his little earlobe, and shrank back even more into the shadows. "Tell me what you said again."

"M-Masamu-ne," Ritsu replied after a long pause, eyes wide and adorable and true.

And like a stalking jungle cat, Takano pounced.

Ritsu realized after a one-minute Frencher that he needed to breathe, so he pushed Takano away, who promptly attacked his neck. Those warm large hands were already sneaking beneath his loose pajama-shorts. His breath hitched. This was going to be fast. Two fingers hooked into his waistband and pulled his shorts down.

"Touch yourself," commanded Takano, his hands bloody _everywhere_ on Ritsu. Ritsu complied automatically, his hands creeping slowly towards his own cock and stroking it. He blushed when he comprehended what this position was.

"It was always one of my best fantasies," the elder brunet confessed. "I only saw you do this once, but you were in my dreams every night after that."

Ritsu was blushing so hard he could literally feel flames dancing on his cheeks. It had been one of his more embarrassing moments- but when he'd learnt what it did to sempai, he'd wanted to do it again.

And then _that_ had happened.

Before he could stiffen at the next set of memories, a slick finger breached him, making him squeal and then instantly shut his mouth, mortified. "Wh-what?"

"The present, Ritsu," Takano-no, Masamune said, golden eyes soft. "Live in the present."

More fingers were added, and Ritsu felt like he was drowning. Masamune sinking fingers deep into him. Ritsu drowning in his eyes.

Amber flame flickered with need- when had he stripped off his pajamas?

"I need you."

"I love you."

Masamune hit that place inside him, and the world faded. It was just him and Masamune.

Always.

"I can't take it anymore!" and they lost it-flying to higher planes.

When they both came to, they were lying in a sticky heap next to the bookcase. Ritsu groaned as opened his eyes-his back ached like hell and there was liquid dripping down his thighs. Ew. But Masamune was sleepily smiling at him, so really, it didn't matter much.

"Just for the record, you know," the older brunet said with a catlike grin on his face. "I like the shirt."

Ritsu's gaze snapped back to his own chest, and he saw the damn thing was still on. "Why the hell did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me as a joke," Masamune grinned wider and ruffled his hair. "You look cute in it, neko-chan."

"Idiot," Ritsu could feel his face heating up at the comment, and turned away. Masamune just laughed and nuzzled into his neck. "Just so you know, you're not getting anything for Christmas!"

"Oh? Have I been too naughty this year, Santa?" Masamune asked in an innocent tone as he got up, pulling Ritsu with him, who was surprised to realize that the twinges of discomfort were gone.

Ritsu just gave him a smirk before pecking him and dashing for the bathroom, leaving a stunned Takano in front of the bookcase. The door closed. Masamune just shook his head and smiled. He picked up the discarded clothes, ready to set it in the wash.

The door opened and a little head peeked out, cat ears and all.

"Oh, and Masamune?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Masamune grinned as the door closed again.

**Yep, happy birthday to me.**

**Now all we need is cake…**

**~OMAKE~**

**-Domestica(?)-**

25th December, 2012

Yanase Yuu was, to put it mildly, very very pissed.

He'd done the goddamn detailing on that manga! He'd worked HARD on it, so Chiaki would finally smile for him and no one else, that lovely sunshine-y smile he always had one for Hatori.

And then Chiaki had gone and announced he was engaged to Hatori, in that same manga volume's author's notes.

Oh, Hatori Yoshiyuki was going to _die_.

He got off on the Emerald-Sapphire floor, and immediately overheard two gossipers confirming his suspicion.

"I saw the ring!"

"Oh, Yoshikawa-sensei is such a lucky woman!"

**Die, Hatori, you are going to die!**

Yuu stomped out of the elevator and ran into- of all people- Ijuuin-sensei.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" He looked from sensei's scowling assistant Ishi, to the young man sensei was warmly looking at. And then he noticed the silver-haired man behind the young man.

"USAMI-SENSEI?" Yuu regretted the words almost immediately, as Usami fixed him with as venomous a look as was going towards Ijuuin. What the-? He looked between the four, comprehended, and fell silent. Whoa. That kid sure was lucky.

The same could not be said for Ishi, who just looked sour.

The young man slowly backed into Usami-sensei. "I'm sorry, but I really can't accept your Secret Santa!" He bowed.

"Let's go, Misaki. You've given your gift." Usami-sensei dragged the boy into the elevator-and Yuu could have sworn they started snogging when the door was closed.

Ijuuin-sensei sighed. "Let's go, Ishi." Heartbreak was everywhere.

Ishi scowled, blushed and followed. Yep, everywhere.

Yuu looked towards Emerald, ignoring the gaggle of Sapphire editors who began squealing over the previous scene, and strode determinedly towards it.

He ran into a young baby-faced brunet this time, who was carrying a double pack of popcorn. Huh.

"Oh, they left?" the kid looked disappointed. "Damn."

"The Sapphire editors saw it all." Yuu wasn't sure why he was offering this piece of info, but it seemed to cheer him up. "Oooh, thanks," and with that the guy disappeared.

Well, it was Christmas. Spreading the cheer and all that shit. He entered Emerald confidently.

Hatori was nowhere in sight. A haggard-looking brunet and a bigger one in glasses were contemplating two very large packets in front of them for some reason.

"Well, what do you know," the older said. "Takahashi-kun. And his lover."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that mine's Isaka-san?" the younger growled, blush tinting his cheeks as he surveyed the inside of the packet.

The other looked over, grinning. "Some of them look interesting, though, ne Ritsu?"

"Shut up, perv- oh, are you looking for someone?" the younger gazed up at him.

"Hatori."

"He left around an hour ago, saying he didn't need the party." The older brunet's voice was bored. "Frankly, I don't blame him, the girls are going crazy in here. Maybe he'll have his honeymoon in the meanwhile."

Yuu deflated, even as the other brunet hollered "MASAMUNE!" He made his way out of the office. It was stupid, he guessed. Nothing would've changed if Hatori had been here.

"Hello."

Yuu looked up and backed up a few steps. "Um~?"

The creepily attractive guy held out a hand. "You may call me Mino Kanade."

Yuu grabbed the hand doubtfully.

"Go out with me?"

"…WHAT? HELL N-" a hand clamped over his mouth. It was the brunet from earlier.

"Are you insane?" he hissed. "Don't piss him off!"

"Hell yes," Yuu said, a little bemused as the guy smiled a real smile, pecked him and dragged him to his car.

"Oh I do so love happy endings!" Isaka sang as he viewed the happy(?) couple from his balcony. Behind him, Asahina sweat-dropped. "It's the holiday spirit, I tell you!"

"Of course you do."

-finis-


End file.
